


5

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [6]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Joey cracks his neck and slumps his head onto his palms. The bell on the door jungles and Joey looks up. Speak of the devil.Joey's working the graveyard shift as usual, and Paul can't sleep.
Relationships: Paul Gray/Joey Jordison
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	5

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is Insomnia.

Joey yawns, stretching his arms above his head. He glances through the window and then back to the clock. Three hours and 47 fucking minutes until his shift is up. It’s been one of those nights where every second drags. He’d been so fucking bored he’s started rearranging the beer in the fridge by colours. 

Shawn’s playing a gig tonight, and Joey wants him to call to tell him about it. He knows living vicariously is no way to live but he needs _something_. Paul’s fucking awol as usual. Not around for weeks at a time and then all over Joey, tracking him from the gas station to band practice to home, crashing out to sleep on Joey’s couch (at least that’s what he tells his mom). Before he’s gone again. 

Joey cracks his neck and slumps his head onto his palms. The bell on the door jungles and Joey looks up. Speak of the devil. 

‘Hey Jo- _ey_ ,’ he slurs, stumbling in. He catches the edge of the shelf nearest the door, blinking slowly at Joey. At first, Joey thinks he’s drunk but, as he skirts around the counter, he notices how big and black his pupils are. Joey snorts, amused.

‘Well shit, what are you on, man?’ he asks, glancing through the glass door behind him. He can see the forecourt is empty. ‘Did you drive?’ he asks, ‘where’s your car?’ 

‘Walked,’ Paul says, reaching to put a hand on Joey’s shoulder to stabilise himself. Joey stares.

‘From town?’ he asks, ‘it’s the middle of the fucking night, dude. What are you doing?’ 

‘Whatever, man,’ Paul mumbles turning to go but then he stumbles and nearly takes out Joey and the shelf of candy bars behind him. But Joey manages to pivot and shoves his shoulder under Paul’s armpit as he flops on him. 

‘Fuck, _fuck_ ,’ Paul mutters, hands dragging on Joey’s workshirt.

‘C’mon,’ Joey says, half dragging him towards the breakroom at the back. He can at least get some coffee in him before he stumbles back out into the night. And anyway, Joey’s missed him. His broad palms smoothing over his skin, the smell of his aftershave on Joey’s sheets, warmth of his body in the bed beside him. And Joey tries not to think too hard about the fact they fuck — tries not to miss it. 

‘I can’t fucking sleep, man,’ Paul says when Joey’s dumped him on the couch and turned to the coffee pot to change out the filter. 

‘Then go to the doctor, they can give you stuff,’ Joey says with a shrug. He glances at Paul over his shoulder. 

‘I did dude, shit don’t work,’ he says, sitting forward and scrubbing his hands across his face. He fishes a pill bottle out of his jacket pocket and Joey goes over to take it, turning it to read the label. It’s not very informative. Paul’s name and address and a string of words he can’t pronounce. Take two in bold. Joey eyes Paul's slack expression. 

‘Fuck, man,’ Joey says, setting it down on the table, ‘—you can crash here for a couple of hours.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Paul says, rubbing a hand over his face again. Joey nods, turning to go back out to the front. ‘Hey Joe, come here for a bit.’ Joey pauses. He knows he shouldn’t. That he should go back to sitting behind the register, going out of his mind with boredom. 

Joey stops, letting his feet take him back towards the couch and towards Paul. Paul grins at him, sitting up and wriggling back into the couch, opening his arms. Joey snorts at him, glancing at the closed door but fuck it. He toes off his sneakers and climbs into Paul’s lap. 

Paul hums, hugging him hard and clumsy around the middle. Joey laughs, slapping his hands on Paul’s shoulders as he almost loses his balance. Paul snorts, stroking at hand up Joey’s back to steady him. Joey wriggles to get comfortable, thighs stretching around Paul’s torso. 

‘ _Mm_ , you smell good,’ he murmurs into Joey’s neck where he’s nuzzling his neck under his hair. Joey grumbles, squirms as Paul starts to mouth his neck. 

‘Fuck off,’ he says, laughing when Paul nips his skin. 

‘Yeah?’ Paul says, laughing too. He’s got a hand under Joey’s shirt, stroking lazily down his spine. Joey hums shifting as Paul’s thumb slips below the waistband of his jeans. Joey bites his lips, feeling heat sprawl down his thighs. Paul’s hand tightens on his thigh, pulling Joey into him. His hand has come around to the front of Joey’s jeans now, starting to unbutton them. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Joey says, gasping, back arching into Paul’s touch. 

‘Yeah?’ Paul says again, kissing Joey’s cheek as he gets his jeans all the way open. Joey huffs, feeling his face flush and moaning softly as he digs his teeth into his lip. 

‘Yeah?’ Paul asks more urgently. 

‘ _Yeah_ ,’ Joey sighs back. Paul cups his head, fingers in his hair, as his other hand slips inside Joey’s underwear. Joey moans, pressing into the touch. He wants it. He wants him. Wants his touch. Wants to fuck. Joey moans as Paul strokes his cock. Paul kisses him harder, tongue sliding into his mouth. 

‘Here, here,’ Paul says, pulling back and bringing the hand in Joey’s hair to his mouth. ‘Suck, baby,’ he says, pressing his index and middle finger into Joey’s mouth. Joey does, eyes on Paul’s as he does it, feeling his cock throbbing in Paul’s hand. 

Then Paul pulls his hand back, taking his hand off Joey’s cock to pull his jeans down more. Joey presses into him more, feeling cool air against his ass and the back of his thighs. Paul starts to kiss him again as he slips his fingers between Joey’s buttocks, spit-slick digit circling his hole. 

Joey whines softly. It’s still kind of… _unfamiliar_. Sure, he’s fucked girls and the mechanics of a blowjob are pretty universal. But he’s still not used to _this_. The raw intimacy of Paul being all squashed and pressed up _inside_ his body. So it feels kind of weird, even if Paul’s consistently made him come harder than he’s ever done in his life. 

Paul presses a finger into him and Joey goes still, letting himself adjust to the sensation. Paul puts his other hand back on his cock and Joey grunts feeling his body clenching at the new sensation. Paul kisses the top of his head, letting Joey’s pant against his chest, as he adds another finger. Joey groans. His hips have started to rock of his own accord so that his cock is sliding in Paul’s fist. 

Paul starts to move his other hand, properly fucking his fingers into Joey. Joey bites his lip hard, feeling his body clenching. His thighs are starting to shake. He can feel his edge. He can feel his spine curve shuddering hard as the orgasm unfurls down his spine. Joey grunts into Paul’s mouth, writhing. He comes, feeling it hot and sticking on his stomach. 

‘ _Fuck—_ ’ he grits out. He pants, letting his head drop onto Paul’s chest. Paul carefully removes his hand and hugs Joey into him. Joey rubs his face into his t-shirt. He can feel that Paul’s hard through his jeans. 

‘D’you wanna—?’ Joey asks, sitting up to start kissing him again. 

‘Nah, nah,’ Paul says, gently pushing him back. ‘I’m gonna crash, man.’ Joey leans back looking at him, realising Paul obviously can barely keep his eyes open. Joey gets up, pulling up his jeans, pulling his shirt straight, and tucking his hair behind his ears. He watches as Paul flops onto his side, groaning. 

‘I’m so fucking tired,’ Paul says, stretching out with a yawn. 

‘Sleep it off, dude,’ Joey says, snorting softly. He’s itching for a fucking cigarette. He goes over as Paul wriggles over to lie on his stomach, light glinting off his eyes. Joey pets his hair gently as he passes. He slips through the door, pulling it closed behind him. He glances up at the clock again and sighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> So not really whump at all 😅 ..still cute though 💖
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
